Acrophobia
by georgebobpinglingchu
Summary: Two years ago, Brielle, a girl from our world, was blown into Oz on an ill-fated plane trip with her uncle. Now, she's attending Shiz. Takes place during the musical. The entire Musical. Even Act II. Same ships as the musical. I suck at summaries.
1. Act11:OrientationAndTheStableOfMishaps

The girl of sixteen stood in the field, glaring at her uncle. "There's no way you're going to get me up there. No way."

"Come on, Bri," he said, hopping down from the plane. "It's a short turn around the county, then we're done."

Brielle shook her head defiantly. "No way I'm going up in a plane. You know I can't stand heights."

Her mother, father, and little sister all got out of the run-down pickup. Her sister laughed. "God, Bri. Don't be such a baby."

Brielle shifted her glare to her sister. "You're one to talk, Claire. How many stuffed animals do you still have?"

Her mother sighed. "You have to go up there, one way or another. You need to get some aerial shots of the town for your social studies class."

"Why can't we just give Uncle George the camera and have him do it?"

Uncle George laughed. "Because I have to pilot the plane. It takes both hands, you know."

Brielle groaned. "Just give me the camera." Her mother handed it to her and she climbed into the plane.

She took one last look at her family. "If I die, none of you are invited to the funeral."

_**TWO YEARS LATER...**_

"."

Brielle reached over to her bedside table, only to discover it was empty. _Oh yeah. Alarm clocks haven't been invented yet, have they?_

She stood up from her bed and straightened her short nightdress. She walked over to the open window. "Stupid Rooster! Shut up already! I'm awake! See!" She waved her arms frantically at the bird.

The Rooster turned his nose (beak, rather) up at her. " 'Scuse me f'r doin' m' job."

"Could you do your job a bit quieter from now on? It's still summer!"

The Rooster clucked a laugh. "Bri, 'aven't you f'rgotten somthin'? T'day's th' first day o' college f'r ya."

Brielle's eyes widened. "Sweet Oz, that's today? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" She pulled her curtains shut and rushed about her room getting dressed. She pulled on a knee-length dark red dress, black shoes, and black cardigan and ran downstairs at full speed.

She nearly ran into Ayshia. "Oh! Good morning!"

Ayshia laughed. "Bri, I think you forgot to brush your hair."

Brielle blushed. "Oops." She ran back upstairs and quickly ran a brush through her thick auburn curls. She then ran back down.

"I think I remembered everything this time." She looked at Koltyn. "I packed everything last night, didn't I?"

He nodded in assent, not looking up from the morning paper. Brielle rolled her eyes. "Really, Koltyn. You could at least _try_ to say goodbye like a normal person. I'm not gonna see you guys until Lurlinemas Break!"

Koltyn looked up. "Have a good time, kiddo." Ayshia, on the other hand, hugged Brielle tightly. "I'm going to miss you. You're as close to a daughter as we've ever had." She sniffled. "It's hard letting you go."

Brielle laughed. "It's okay, Ayshia. I'm gonna miss you too. Both of you." She relesed herself from her makeshift mother's hold. "I promise I'll write as soon as I get there!" With that, she bolted out the door, grabbed her luggage from the front porch, and ran through town to get to her train on time.

_Alright, Bri. Take a deep breath. These are the people you're spending the next four-to-six years of your life with. Make a good impression._

Brielle walked into the courtyard carrying her bags, and promptly tripped over a loose stone.

She jumped back up, brushing herself off. _Please let no one have seen that._ Fortunately, no one had, for their attention was focused elsewhere.

Brielle followed their gaze. What she saw astounded her. _Well, that's a bit odd._

There was another girl standing on the other side of the courtyard. She was dressed in dark blue, with her long black hair in a braid. But, the thing that was odd, was her skin.

It was green.

The girl glared at her audience. "What?! What is it? Is there something in my teeth? Is my _underskirt_ showing?" She gasped in mock horror. "Okay, let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick. Yes, I've always been green. No, I did not eat grass as a child-"

"ELPHABA!"

A man walked around the corner, followed by a girl in a wheelchair. Brielle assumed the man was Elphaba's father, and the chair-ridden girl was her sister.

The conversation that ensued consisted of reprimanding, parting words, and jeweled shoes.

Brielle zoned out for the remainder of the orientation, until she was given her dorm assignment.

The large headmistress, Madame Morrible, cried out, "D'Aubigne, Brielle!"

"What? Is the campus on fire? I swear, it wasn't me!" Brielle yelled in alarm, earning snickers from the student body. She blushed. _Oh, doesn't that figure. They miss your grand entrance, only to hear you confess to being a pyromaniac. Good going, Bri._

Madame Morrible looked at her skeptically. "Er, anyway. You will be rooming with Miss Olwyn Tangwystl."

The crowd parted to reveal a skinny black haired girl with a big grin on her face, waving excitedly at Bri. Bri sighed and walked up to the Headmistress. "Which dorm are we in?" she asked, though she really couldn't care less. If she had to room with a prep, she was going to die soon.

"Room 513, dearie. Right next to Miss Galinda's suite." Brielle cringed. _Oh joy. Another one._

Bri grabbed her bags and began trudging toward the girls' dorm, Olwyn following and chattering away.

"Hi! I'm Olwyn! You probably already knew that, though. You're Brielle right? That's a pretty name. It sounds foreign. Not that that's a bad thing or anything. Of course, my brother Einon would say it is. He's a year ahead of us, and he's a big jerk. I stole his train tickets, so he's going to be late to school. Oh! Speaking of late to school, did you hear that _Prince_ Fiyero Tiggular is going to be here? I am like, soooo stoked! He's supposed to be really cute. And my brother found out that they're sharing a room! We're going to get to hang out with a prince! EEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Brielle plugged her ears. This girl was annoying beyond reason. It was just her luck that she got stuck with the worlds biggest chatterbox for a roomate.

Once in their room, Brielle closed the door, set her bags down on her bed, and sat in the desk chair. "Olwyn, right?"

The girl nodded, hair bobbing around comically.

"Look, I just met you, so I have nothing against you. Yet."

Olwyn's smile faded. "What do you mean, yet?"

Brielle sighed. "Please refrain from doing anything too girly." Seeing that Olwyn was about to interrupt, she held up her hand. "Please. All questions will be answered when I am finished.

"By too girly, I mean randomly painting the room pink, putting sparkles all over the place, randomly breaking into song and/or dance, saying 'like', 'totally', or anything with an unneeded suffix too often, or getting up in my face to give me a makeover or the like.

"I don't want to sound mean or demanding, or like a control freak, but I have boundaries." She smiled at Olwyn. "Is that okay?"

The dark haired girl nodded vigorously. "i wasn't planning on doing any of that. I'll probably be too swamped in homework. Majoring in everything is bound to take it's toll."

Brielle blinked. "Everything? I haven't even chosen my major yet. Are you some sort of child genius, or something?"

Olwyn laughed. "Kinda." She then grew solemn. "I'm sorry about acting all preppy and junk. I'm not usually like that. I was just excited about having a roomate, and I made the mistake of putting sugar on my oatmeal this morning."

Brielle laughed. "Don't worry, I'd have the same reaction." She looked around the room. It was rather spacious, with two queen sized beds, a desk, a window seat, and a large bay window that overlooked Shiz Common. It was rather lovely. "So, what should we do for the rest of the day?"

Olwyn brightened. "I hear the library here is amazifying." Brielle gave her a sharp look. She laughed. "Sorry, I'm still running off the sugar high. So, you want to go check it out?"

"Do I ever!"

"I thought you said you knew where we were going!"

"No, I said I had a general idea!"

"Yeah, and your general idea led us all the way to the other side of the campus!"

Brielle sunk down onto a nearby bench. Olwyn sat down next to her. They'd been wandering the campus of Shiz for nearly an hour, and the library was nowhere in sight.

Olwyn sat up suddenly, startling Bri. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like a horse, but not a horse. Almost... You know, human. Let's go see!" She darted off in the direction of the alleged horse. Brielle followed, curious.

About a minute later, they came to a stable. But it was unlike any stable Brielle had seen. In one stall, there was a turtle with wings. Or, was it a Turtle? Bri couldn't be sure. In another stall, was a dog (or Dog) with a rear end that looked like it came out of one of those dinosaur pop-up books Brielle had read when she was little.

She glanced at Olwyn, who was inspecting another of the stable's inhabitants; a beautiful golden-brown Horse with a horn sprouting from it's forehead. _It must be a Unicorn._ Bri thought. She'd never seen one before, and this one certainly made an impression. It had a huge gold medallion around it's neck with a 'B', and a newsboy cap on sideways. Bri was almost sure that if she looked at it's hooves, there's be a bandana tied around one.

Bri knew it was a Unicorn, because it was talking to Olwyn.

"Yeah, dawg. It does get kinda lonely out here, but a coupl'a kids come out every once in a while. Akchally, there was a girl out her a few min's ago."

"Really?" Olwyn asked, smiling at her new friend. "Who?"

The Flying Turtle rolled it's eyes. "Butterscotch! You have such a mouth on you! Did the possibility cross your mind that she might not want her identity revealed?"

The DragonDog barked a laugh. "Jerry, if you keep talking like that, Butterscotch's head is gonna explode. And do you really want to clean up that mess? Her brains splattered all over the stable, grey matter smeared along the walls, blood covering every inch of the-"

Butterscotch gave a warning whinnie. "Yo! Donny! Yer gonna make me blow chunks, G! Cool it wit' da grossness already, willya?"

Brielle laughed. "You guys are priceless."

Jerry bowed, or at least attempted to. It's fairly hard to bow when your a Turtle. "A pleasure to be of service, Madam."

Olwyn smiled. "How did you guys come to be this way. I mean, you weren't born like this, were you?"

"No, they weren't," a voice said, startling the two girls. The green girl from earlier stepped out from the stable's store room, carrying a bone, a few pieces of lettuce, and an apple. She handed the treats to each animal in turn. Brielle couldn't recall her name.

The green girl turned to face Olwyn and Bri, her face slightly etched with sadness. "These Animals that you see are Sorcery Class projects gone awry. A boy named Piotr Andrei was supposed to turn a Dog into a dragon." She gestured to Donny. "Hakim Sorelli was instructed to turn a Turtle into a bird." She looked at Jerry sadly. "And Lisette Turhen accidentally turned her friend Beatrice Capricia into a Unicorn." Butterscotch nodded, grinning roguishly.

Olwyn stifled a giggle. "Beatrice? I see why you go by Butterscotch."

The green girl's lips twitched momentarily into a smile, then she was solemn once more.

Brielle cocked her head to one side. "What's your name again? I have a bad memory."

The green girl looked shocked. "Erm, it's Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp. The oldest daughter of Frex Thropp, Governor of Munchkinland. You actually forgot? I'd have figured I made an impression. Being a freak and all." He shoulders slumped.

"You're not a freak! You're just-"

"Green?"

"Not what I was going for. You're different, that's all."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Everyone's different. I go above and beyond the norm."

Brielle laughed. "And since when is that such a bad thing?"

Olwyn nodded. "I'm sorry to hear about your roomate, though. Galinda Upland? I shudder at the thought."

Elphaba nodded. "We already got into a screaming match over which side of the room is who's. I got the side that has no window, and she set up a curtain as a dividing line." She broke into a genuine smile. "But, the bathroom is on my side."

Bri laughed. "Nice. I'm Brielle D'Aubigne, by the way, and this is Olwyn Tangw- I can't pronounce it."

"Tangwystl."

"Right. Hey, do you happen to know where the library is?"

Elphaba nodded. "Having trouble finding your way around?"

The two looked at eachother. "Um, no?"

Elphaba laughed. "Don't worry, I'll show you."

The girls said goodbye to the Animals and followed Elphaba across the campus.

**(A/N: I usually have one of these at the beginning too, but I was too lazy. This is my first Wicked fic. I'd like to take this opportunity to say that I don't own Wicked, or anything else I mihgt reference, however obscurely. Feel free to tell me what you think of my characterization, both the Ocs and the original characters. **

**To clarify things, here's a list of the Ocs so far:**

**Brielle D'Aubigne**

**Olwyn Tangwystl**

**Jerry the Flying Turtle**

**Donny the DragonDog**

**Butterscotch the Gangsta Unicorn**

**Yes, myself and my friends have very twisted imaginations.**

**My updates will probably be a bit randomly spaced out, 'cause I have no idea where this story is going. Feel free to review with plot ideas, character development, and all that other good stuff.**

**Okay, right now, this is sounding all professional and indifferent, so I'm just gonna go before I bore you out of your minds.**

**Review please!**

**~The Humble Authoress)**


	2. Act12:L'Obscurité,LeVert,EtLeSurexcité

**(A/N: Hey, y'all! I'm back! I'd like to thank The Enchanted Broomstick for my first review, and yes, I am kinda making this a what-if-this-person-was-here AU story. Like Bri would actually miss out on all the good stuff! **

**Wow, I got this chapter up fast. I have a three day weekend, so there's probably going to be another update soon, too. Yay!  
**

**The title of this chapter is in French. It means 'The Dark, The Green, and The Hyper'. It's in French because I didn't want the reference to be too obvious.**

**Anyway, this here chappie introduces two new characters, and you should be able to spot them a mile away. And yes, I am aware that in the book there are characters called Pfannee and ShenShen (No, I don't know how to spell), and I might include them for a bit, but one of the new OCs is going to kind of take their place.**

**I still do not own Wicked, or anything I might reference [Kudos to you if you can catch the references!] Oh, and yes, Edgar Allen Poe exists in Oz. Why else do you think he was so weird?**

**Enjoy!)**

The short brunette ran through the halls of the Shiz girls' dorm building, light blue dress fanning out as she (rather ballerina-ishly) twirled to a stop in front of a set of oak double doors, mismatching the rest of the hallway. It was a well known fact that Galinda Upland's father had the suite built especially for her.

The girl knocked on the door franticaly. "Galinda! Galinda! Open up! Emergency!"

One of the doors opened, revealing the afore mentioned petite blonde. "Ceridwen? What's the matter?"

Ceridwen Hywel ran into the room and sat herself on Galinda's fluffy pink bed, hyperventilating. "I have the most horrendible roomate!" she sobbed, grabbing a pillow and burying her face in it.

"Well, I do too! Who could be worse than-" Galinda shuddered. "- _Elphaba_?"

"She's a year ahead of us, and all emo, and she's paler than me, and she painted the room _black_!" Ceridwen sobbed harder. "It's, like, the worst color _ever_!"

Galinda gasped. "OmiOz! Who would do such a thing?"

"Her name is Alux Piuscruro, and she is all meanified! She called me a 'wannabe tramp', told me to go jump off the Astronomy Tower, and then stormed off to the library to 'drown her sorrows in Poe'. What the heck is 'Poe'?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Elphaba opened the door. "Well, here we are! The library!"

Olwyn squealed, earning a warning glance from Brielle, and ran over to scan the shelves. She stopped at one book in particular. " 'A Collection of Short Stories' by Edgar Allen Poe. Who?"

There was a flash of black light ( it exists!) and the book disappeared from Olwyn's hands. "What the heck?"

There was a snicker, and a tall, black haired girl with grey eyes stepped out from behind a bookshelf, clutching the book. "Serves you right for touching my book."

Elphaba glared at her. "_Your book_? I don't see your name on it! Or are you Edgar Allen Poe?"

The girl's expression darkened from mockery to a near-murderous glare. "And what's it to you, Greenie?"

Elphaba balled her fists. Brielle held her back. "Elphaba, hurting her's not going to help anything."

The girl sneered. "Elphaba,is it? That would make you Nessarose's sister. My, your family _is_ messed up."

"Keep Nessa out of this!"

"I most certainly will not! Especially if it bothers you. So, tell me. Just how _did_ her legs get messed up?"

Brielle finally spoke up. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are?"

The girl looked shocked at Bri's use of profanity. "I am Alux Piuscruro, daughter of Vinkun nobility, and you will _not_ speak to me in such a way, Miss-?"

"D'Aubigne. And I don't care how rich your family is, you have no right to treat us like dirt!"

Alux laughed. "Actually, I do. You see, not only am I filthy rich, I am the top of Madame Morrible's Sorcery class. I could easily destroy you, right here, right now, if I so wished." As if to prove her point, she conjured a swirling mass of black energy in the palm of her hand, grinning evilly. She then sighed and made it disappear with a flick of her wrist. "Unfortunately, doing so would get me expelled, and I have _much_ still to learn."

She then turned on her heel, marched over to where the librarian (the unfortunate Ms. Effraye) had been watching the whole ordeal, terror-stricken. "Well? Check out my book, woman!"

Ms. Effraye obeyed hurriedly, worried that Alux might threaten her with her powers. When she was done, she handed Alux the book, her hands trembling. Alux smirked at the fear she instilled within the woman. She then marched outside.

Olwyn looked from Elphaba to Brielle to Ms. Effraye confusedly. "Okay, I'm seriously confusified. What just happened?"

Bri turned to Elphaba, who nodded. "I think we just made an enemy. A very powerful enemy."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"OmiOz! Here she comes!"

Galinda and Ceridwen retreated back into the large suite, leaving the doors open a crack so that they could still see into the hallway.

Alux walked languidly down the hallway, her nose buried in her book.

Galinda gasped. "Oh, Ceri! You poor thing! Having to room with that! It almost makes me greatful for Elphaba!"

Ceridwen gasped too. "Galinda, don't say that! I may have it bad, but your roomate is worse!"

"True, but I was trying to make you feel better. Oh, Shiz! I think she can hear us!"

Alux rolled her eyes. "You guys can't whisper, can you?" She summoned a wind to blow open the doors, revealing Galinda and Ceridwen's crouched forms. "Spying isn't nice, you know."

Ceridwen stood up defiantly. "We were not spying!"

Galinda wobbled to her feet as well. "Yeah! We were just watching you to make sure you were as bad as Ceri said!"

Alux glared. "Ceridwen was telling stories about me?"

Galinda's eye's grew wide and she clamped a hand over her mouth. "No! I didn't say it! I didn't say it!"

Ceridwen shook her head vigorously. "Nu-uh! Not me!"

Alux sighed. "Look, 'Ceri'. I'm going to let you off the hook, because I exhausted all my energy threatening those girls in the library and blowing open your doors. But be warned. I may not be so generous the next time." She continued down the hall.

Ceridwen resumed her sobbing. "I'm doomed!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Their work done in the library, Brielle, Elphaba, and Olwyn made their way back to the dorms, arms laden with books. The sun was just beginning to set, and curfew was in ten minutes.

In their hallway, they heard an annoying, continous giggling. Elphaba peeked into her and Galinda's suite. She groaned. "Galinda's got three of her friends in there, playing Truth or Dare. Can I stay with you guys?"

Bri shrugged. "Sure. I'm not sure where you're going to sleep though. There's only two beds, and the floor is wood." She pushed open the door to her and Olwyn's room.

The three walked in, setting their books on the desk. "So, now what?"

Olwyn raised her hand. "I know!" She grinned mischeviously. "SLUMBER PARTY!!!"

Elphaba groaned again, and Brielle rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long night.

Two hours later, Olwyn's 'sugar-high' finally caught up to her, and she was sound asleep on the pillows she'd laid out all over the floor.

Bri and Elphaba however, were sitting cross-legged on the floor, playing Go Fish.

"Got any threes?"

"Nope."

"Dangit." Brielle reached for the draw pile. Elphaba stopped her. "What is it?"

"Do you hear that?"

Bri was silent for a moment. "l don't hear anything."

"Exactly. Galinda and her friends are asleep."

Brielle finally understood. She grinned. "Do you think we can get away with it?"

Elphaba smiled. "We can try."

The girls grabbed the following items out of Olwyn's dresser: a tube of lipstick, hairspray, and other assorted makeup items.

Elphaba, being the quieter of the two, snuck over to the cafeteria and grabbed plastic wrap, ketchup, and mustard. Returning to the dorm building, she met Bri outside Galinda's suite.

"Are you ready for this?" Bri whispered.

"I was born ready."

**(A/N: I'd just like to say a few things about my character's names.**

**Bri and Olwyn have no real significance to their names. I just though they were cool. Now, Ceridwen is the name of a witch in a story that I read in my Wizardology book. I find it ironic, because the one in the story is mean, brave, and incredibly smart, whilst Ceri is well-meaning, easily frightened, and not-so-brilliant. As for the librarian, Ms. Effraye, well 'effrayé' is French for 'frightened'. And then there's Alux Piuscruro. I'm not sure what language 'Alux' is, but my friend Alyssa chose the name, and it means 'dark'. And 'più scuro' means 'darker' in Italian. So her name is literally 'Dark and Darker'.**

**If you have Google, you know as much French and Italian as me.**

**TONS OF GOLDFISHIE LOVE!!!**

**~The Humble Authoress)**


	3. Act13: The Survey of Evilness

**(A/N: Warning! Extremely boring chapter ahead! I don't usually do a very good job of describing my characters, so I figured this would help.  
**

** I don't have much to say about this at the beginning, except for 1) This chapter is basically just an overlong character development, based on a survey our school always makes us take at the beginning of the year. 2) I don't own Wicked or anything else referenced here. And 3) I'd like to clarify whose handwriting is which with the usual nonsense sentence. Also, for some of the survey questions, lets just pretend that all the same music, movies, books, and the like exist in Oz as they do here, m'kay?**

**Olwyn: The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy sleeping dog.**

**Elphaba: **The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy sleeping dog.

**Galinda:**_The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy sleeping dog._

**Brielle: **The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy sleeping dog.

**Ceridwen:The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy sleeping dog.**

**Alux: **_The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy sleeping dog._

**Einon: _The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy sleeping dog._**

**That's all for now!)**

The majority of the girls' dorm residents at Shiz University were woken by screaming.

Galinda, Ceridwen, Pfannee, and ShenShen had woken up that morning to discover the room trashed, their clothes stiff from hairspray, makeup scribbled haphazardly on their faces, and their bedding stained by condiments.

They rushed around, trying to clean themselves and the room up, in order to make it to their first class on time.

Unfortunately, Ceridwen failed to completely remove the stench of mustard from her clothing, and the eyeliner on her cheek that read 'priss' in a small, neat hand, earning giggles from much of the student body. No one dared laugh in front of her though, because she was friends with Galinda.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bri, Elphaba, and Olwyn arrived in their first-period class, History, which was to also serve as their homeroom.

"Oh, Shiz," Olwyn said, glancing across the room. "This class covers more than one year."

Bri looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, that mean girl from yesterday, Alux, is over there. And, my brother Einon finally showed up." She gestured to a tall, muscular guy sitting in the back, with shaggy-ish black hair and brown eyes. He noticed their gaze and waved at them, smiling brightly.

At the beginning of class (also known as homeroom) the teacher, Dr. Dillamond, passed out a survey to each of the students. "Class," he said, trying to quiet everyone down. "This survey is designed to help the teachers and the rest of the staff get to know you better. Answer the questions truthfully. Remember, we're not trying to impress anyone."

The survey went as follows:

1. What is your name?

**Olwyn Tangwystl**

Elphaba Thropp

_Galinda Upland_

Brielle D'Aubigne

**Ceridwen Hywel**

_Alux Piuroscuro_

**_Einon Tangwystl_**

2. How old are you, and when is your birthday?

**18, twentieth of March**

18, fourteenth of June

_18, twenty-second of January_

18, ninth of April

**18, thirty-first of November**

_19, twenty-eighth of August_

**_19, fifteenth of February_**

3. Hair color?

**Black**

Black

_Blonde_

Really dark auburn

**Light brown**

_Black_

**_Blackish-brown_**

4. Eye color?

**Brown**

Brown

_Blue_

Silvery-green

**Brown**

_Grey_

**_Brown_**

5. Favorite color?

**Jade green**

Dark blue

_PINK!!!_

Light purple

**Light blue and orange**

_Black_

_**Red**_

6. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?

**I would remember to not put so much sugar in my food.**

I wouldn't be green. Duh.

_Everyone could be as pretty as me! Wait... That's not specifically about me, is it? Oh well, I'm perfect!_

I wouldn't be so gosh darn pale. I swear, at least five people have told me I look like a ghost...

**I would be as pretty as Galinda.**

_My childhood wouldn't have effing sucked._

**_I'd have a girlfriend. I really don't see why I don't... I think I'm just lazy._**

7. Favorite band/singer?

**Selena Gomez**

It's hard to choose...

_Lady GaGa_

Evanescence

**Taylor Swift**

_Slipknot_

**_Fall Out Boy_**

8. Favorite book/story?

**Anything by The Brothers Grimm**

Harry Potter. Gotta be Harry Potter.

_TWILIGHT!!! Team Edward 4-ever!_

Le Fantôme de l'Opéra

**Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is, like, too adorable!**

_'The Cask of Amontillado by Edgar Allen Poe._

**_The Mist by Stephen King_**

9. Favorite movie?

**Call me crazy, but it's 'Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging'.**

*sniffles* 'Titanic'. Dangit, Rose! He told you not to let go!

_I repeat, 'TWILIGHT'!!!_

'The Phantom of the Opera', though honestly, I like the 1987 musical better. Michael Crawford FTW!

**'Bride Wars'. I thought it was funny.**

_'The Shining'. It's the scariest thing my parents would let me watch._

_**'Get Smart'. The one that came out a couple years ago. Steve Carrell is awesome.**_

10. Have any siblings? Who?

**Unfortunately, my older brother Einon.**

My little sister, Nessarose.

_Nope, I'm an only child._

My little sister, Claire. I haven't seen her in two years, though.

**Tons of them. I'd rather not say...**

_No._

**_My little sister, Olwyn._**

11. Favorite food?

**...SUGAR!!!**

Um, spaghetti?

_Tea and cakes. My, don't I sound all prim and proper..._

Mac and cheese with hotdogs.

**Apple pie.**

_S'more flavored Pop Tarts._

_**Tater tots.**_

12. Favorite thing to do in your spare time?

**Jump up and down on my bed singing 'Barbie Girl'. It always annoys people.**

Read.

_Shop._

Sing and play piano, when I can find one...

**Hang out with Galinda.**

_Frighten people._

**_Hang out with the guys._**

13. Favorite sport?

**Basketball**

I'm always picked last...

_Sports are icky!_

I have no sense of balance what-so-ever, so I'm a bit of a danger to myself and everyone around me.

**Sports? I'd break a nail!**

_I choose to disassociate myself with such common pastimes._

**Football.**

14. Favorite celebrity/role model?

**Selena Gomez**

Does the Wizard count?

_Um, my Momsie?_

Amy Lee

**Taylor Swift**

_I don't believe in role models._

**_Dude, I AM a role model._**

15. What is at the top of your 'Most Listened To' playlist on your Mp3 player?

**'Falling Down' by Selena Gomez**

My father won't buy me one...

_'Starstruck' by Lady GaGa_

Either 'Lithium' by Evanescence, or the Michael Crawford version of 'Music of the Night'.

**'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift.**

_'Pulse of the Maggots' by Slipknot._

**_'Thnx 4 th Mmrs' by Fall Out Boy._**

16. Any pets?

**My dog, Rupert George Tangwystl III.**

My father won't let me have one...

_A fluffy little kitten named Arnold._

There's a Rooster outside my window at home...

**There's several. Again, I'd rather not say...**

_I used to have a Rabbit named Alfonso, but my parents sold him to a travelling fair because he was a Rabbit._

**_The family dog, Rupert George Tangwystl III._**

17. If you could spend an entire day doing something without getting bored, what would it be?

**Jumping around and bothering people.**

Reading.

_SHOPPING!!!_

Singing and playing piano.

**Go on a chick-flick movie marathon with Galinda, Pfannee, and ShenShen.**

_Frighten people._

**_Playing football._**

18. What is your style? (the way you dress and act)

**I'm kind of preppy, but I'm also kinda nerdy. And yes, it's possible.**

What style? I have no style.

_Is pink a style? Well, it is now!_

Um, punkish and ever-so-slightly emo.

**All girly and sparkly and stuff.**

_I am emo, and proud of it._

**_I'm kind of a jock, yet popular at the same time. Holy crap, I'm Danny Zuko (at the end of Grease)!_**

19. Have you ever had someone close to you die?

**Rupert George Tangwystl I and II**

My mother, Melena Thropp.

_Nope._

My Uncle George.

**Well, I was supposed to have a twin sister. Gwendolyn. She died in the womb though.**

_I'm fairly certain that Alfonso is dead now..._

**_Not unless you count our family's previous two dogs..._**

20. What is the answer to everything?

**Duct tape.**

If I knew that I wouldn't be wasting my time with this stupid survey, now would I?

_Shoes._

...42?

**Glitter.**

_Death._

**_Tater tots._**

**(A/N: Erm, sorry if this chapter is a little pointless. I just figured it's kinda help you get to know the characters. *sigh* Sadly, I could not answer these for Fiyero, because he hasn't shown up yet. **

**So...Yeah. I hope I didn't just totally alienate you guys. I got bored, this is the product, simple as that.**

**Also, I'd just like to say that there may well be **_**another**_** update tomorrow. Maybe even later today. My muse is working overtime. Let's see how long this lasts...**

**Au Revior,**

**~The Humble Authoress)**


	4. Act14:OnlyBecauseDustIsWhatWeComeTo

**(A/N: Yes, I'm back, and yes, it's early. And there's probably another chappie comin' up later today or tomorrow. Gah, I'm running my muses [I have decided that I have two] ragged. *yells over shoulder* Sorry Thalia! Sorry Euterpe! [that's Comedy and Music for you un-Greekified people]**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. It's a little shorter than my usual chappies, but oh well.)**

The group of girls exited the History building a little later than the rest of the class.

"Elphaba, come on! We're gonna be late for Science! You already missed Sorcery!"

Elphaba ignored Bri. "Can you believe that the Animals are forgetting how to talk? It's just not right!"

Olwyn sighed. "Look, I care about the Animals too, but if you're even going to get a chance to talk to the Wizard about it, you're gonna need to do well in school, which means we can't be late. So come on!" She tried to drag Elphaba along with them, but she wouldn't move.

"Does anyone else realize that we're the only ones even trying to get to our next class?" She was glancing behind them, where there was a large commotion in Shiz common. "Let's go check it out!" she yelled, running off.

Bri and Olwyn stood there, dumbfounded. "Since when is she outgoing?"

"Since about five seconds ago."

A few minutes later, Elphaba marched back past them, her dress slightly rumpled and her glasses askew.

"Um, Elphaba? What-?"

"That dumb Winkie Prince nearly ran me over in his stupid carriage!" She kicked the ground, sending a clump of grass flying.

Olwyn squealed. "OmiOz! He's here!?" She ran over to the common.

Mere seconds later, Bri and Elphaba heard singing. Bri turned on her heel and walked off. "When the random musical numbers start, it's time to leave."

Elphaba laughed. "Agreed."

~*~*~*~*~*~

In Science, once everyone had made it (including said brainless Prince), the teacher could barely hold the attention of the class. Everyone was too excited about the dance that night.

Mr. Sinne yelled above the din. "Oi! You can all focus on this dance later! Everyone turn to page 394!"

Everyone except for Bri and Elphaba ignored him.

"PAGE 394!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, his face turning a threatening shade of plum. Everyone quickly shut up and opened their books to the desired page.

After class, they had a free period, so Bri, Olwyn, and Elphaba sat in the middle of the common, reading. All of a sudden, Elphaba's sister, Nessarose, wheeled in and began doing donuts, giggling like a madwoman.

"Er, Nessa? Are you feeling alright?" Elphaba was concerned for her sister's sanity.

Nessa stopped the donuts and wheeled herself up to where the girls were sitting. "Oh, Fabala, I'm better than alright! I just got asked to the dance!" She giggled again.

"Really? Nessa, that's wonderful!" Elphaba said. Olwyn and Brielle remained silent, not sure what to say.

"Yes, Boq was too shy to ask me on his own, but once Galinda encouraged him-"

"Wait. _Galinda_?"

"Elphaba! Don't you dare say another word against her! I'm about to have the first _happy_ night of my life, and it's all thanks to Galinda! Finally for this one night-"

Bri stood up. "Argh! What's wrong with you people and randomly breaking into song?"

Nessa looked confused. "I'm honestly not sure. Who are you?"

Elphaba laughed. "This is Bri and Olwyn. They're the reason I'm still sane." Olwyn waved energetically at Nessa, while Bri nodded in acknowledgement.

"Er, nice to meet you?" Nessa said, still confused. She turned back to her sister. "But, Elphaba, really! I like Boq, and he actually likes me! At least try to understand."

"Okay, fine, whatever. Just, don't do anything stupid."

Nessa squealed in delight. "Thanks Fabala!" She hugged her sister and wheeled off again, humming the tune she had started to sing.

Olwyn snickered. " 'Fabala'?"

"She had trouble pronouncing my name when she was little, okay?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night, after failing to convince Elphaba to come, Bri and Olwyn were attempting to get ready.

"Oh, come on, Bri! It's just a dance!"

"There's no way you're getting me out of this room, Olwyn. No frickin' way."

"But I already made you a dress!"

Brielle blinked. "That fast? We just found out about the party today!"

Olwyn smirked. "I work fast. Now come on! You'll look absolutely stunning!" She giggled. "I know I do."

Brielle rolled her eyes. "Hey, good attempt at modesty. I think you need a bit more practice, though."

Olwyn grabbed her roomate's hand and pulled her toward the closet. "You are going to this dance whether you like it or not. So just suck it up, okay?"

Brielle mumbled something about cruel and unusual punishment, but complied.

After a few minutes of grumbled protests, hair pulling, and having trouble lacing up a corset, they were done.

Brielle glanced down at her dress. "Well, Olwyn. I gotta say, you have great taste. But does it really have to be so short?" The dark red dress barely went down to her knees, yet the sleeves covered her entire hands, save for her black-painted nails.

"Yes. Yes it does." Olwyn ran her eyes up and down her friend. The dress had turned out better that she'd dared to hope for. And the black combat boots that went halfway to Bri's knees were definitely a nice touch.

"But, I feel... Weird. I don't usually wear this sort of thing. I mean really! I'm wearing a corset!" Bri unconsciously tried to tuck her hair behind her ear, only to remember that it was up in some sort of messy updo.

Olwyn laughed. "That's the point! You're supposed to look different. Although, I for one am completely inside my comfort zone." She was wearing a kimono-ish teal blue dress with a dragon winding around her chest up to her neck.

Bri snorted. "That's the thing though. You're so out there, you don't have a comfort zone."

"Whatever. Let's go!" Olwyn grabbed Bri's hand and yanked her out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's so... Glittery." Brielle looked around, astounded by the number of students that showed up.

"How articulate. You want some punch?" Olwyn asked, gazing toward the refreshment table. All the guys were over there.

"Sure," Bri answered, still in awe of the ballroom. The place looked waaaay smaller from the outside.

As Olwyn walked off to get the drinks (of course, she was really doing no such thing. She just needed an excuse to go flirt with all the guys), Brielle continued staring, trying to take the whole thing in at once. She didn't notice the dark-haired guy staring at her from the other side of the ballroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Fiyero and Galinda sat down on the bench. Galinda was giggling, and Fiyero had a rather absentminded smile on his face.

The guy with black hair they'd sat by snorted. "You two enjoy your snogging?"

Galinda giggled louder, and Fiyero aimed a swat at his head. "Whatever, Einon. You're just jealous that I already have a girlfriend."

Einon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. I could if I wanted to."

"Then why don't you go over and talk to that girl over there." Fiyero gestured in the direction of a pale girl in a dark red dress.

Einon blinked. "What? Why her?"

Fiyero laughed. Galinda rolled her eyes. "You've been staring at her all night."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Shoooooooor you don't." Galinda grinned. "In fact, I think we should get her opinion on this." She stood up and walked over to the girl. "Hi! I'm Galinda."

The girl eyed her warily. "I kinda already knew that. I'm Brielle."

"That's a pretty name!" Galinda giggled. "Anyway, there's a guy over there. His name's Einon. We (meaning Fiyero and I) think he's been staring at you all night, but he won't admit it. Honestly, it's kind of patheticifying. Anyway, we think it would make him feel better if you'd go over there and talk to him."

Brielle blinked. "He's been staring. At me. Does he have a mental deficiency or something?"

Galinda laughed. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You look prettytastic. Now, come on." She grabbed Bri's hand. "Mr. Third Wheel needs a pick-me-up."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bri couldn't shake the feeling that the guy's name sounded familiar. And she also couldn't help but wonder if Galinda knew that it was her and Elphaba that trashed their dorm, and this was some sort of payback.

Making it over to the bench, Brielle sat down by Einon. _He even looks familiar_. _He's cute too._

They sat there in silence, until Galinda finally grew fed up with the lack of conversation. "Oh, go dance or something!" The two got up and obediently walked out onto the dance floor. Galinda sighed and looked at Fiyero. "I swear, nothing around here's ever going to get done without me."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Einon smiled slightly at the blush that seemed to be a permanent fixture on Brielle's face. They'd been dancing for about two songs now (the DJ was apparently fond of slow songs) and she hadn't said one word.

"What're you smiling at?" she asked, noticing his expression.

"You're blushing," he replied, shrugging.

"Really? I had no idea."

"Ah, yes. Sarcasm. That's constructive."

"It's even more constructive when retaliated with more sarcasm."

Einon blinked. "Touche. So," he said trying to ease the tension. "What are you majoring in?"

"Not sure. You?" she said.

"I'm not sure yet either. I have to choose this year, though, so I'd better get cracking. I'm hoping for something to do with Musical Theatre, but I'm not sure yet."

"Oh! I have that class. I'm in the last block class."

"Hey, me too!" Einon brightened. Now, this was getting somewhere.

Brielle frowned. "You weren't in class today. Are you sure you didn't get your schedule mixed up?"

"No, I only have it every other day. I probably would've gotten full time, but my little sister stole my train ticket so I was late."

"Little sister?" Brielle blinked in recognition.

"Yeah. Her name's Olwyn. I think she's in your year. This is your first, right?"

Brielle blinked. "Olwyn?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"She's my roomate." Brielle laughed.

Einon laughed too. "I bet you've heard all about the ladies' man older brother by now, haven't you?"

Brielle smiled. "Yeah, it tends to be a favorite topic with her. You're really not all that bad though." She moved almost imperceptibly closer to him as they danced.

Einon perceived it, but gave no sign. He just smiled a bit bigger. "You're not seeing anyone, are you?"

"No, why?" Brielle tried to keep her voice casual, but she blushed again, giving herself away.

_Phrase it right, or you'll sound like a dork._ "Would you like to see me?" _Sweet Lurline, what kind of pickup line was that?_

Brielle stared at him, silvery-green eyes trying to decipher something. "Are you serious, or is this some sort of dare from the happy couple over there?" She moved her arm from his shoulder and pointed to Galinda and Fiyero, who had resumed their makeout session.

Einon gently grabbed her arm and put it back on his shoulder. "No joke, I promise. I'm being completely sincere."

Brielle sighed. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'd like to see you. Do you really have the attention span of a gerbil?"

Einon laughed. "So, is Saturday night okay?"

"Sure." Brielle laid her head on his shoulder. "That sound fine."

Just, then, Olwyn walked up balancing two cups of the lemon/melon/pear punch. "Okey-dokey, Bri! Here's your-" She stopped dead in her tracks. "SWEET LURLINE, EINON! WHAT IN OZ'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?!"

**(A/N: Yes, I felt evil this chapter. And I'm leaving you at a cliffhanger. And Elphaba hasn't even shown up yet! You see, in my mind, she got the hat from Galinda, then spent a few hours in her room deciding whether she was even going to go. Don't worry, she'll show up next chapter.**

**Yes, Bri is in the school's drama department. Everyone's been put in there, because either A) they sing in the actual musical, B) they can sing well, or C) they were late in turning in their applications and got put in there by default *cough* Olwyn *cough* You see, the reason she stole Einon's tickets and made him late, was because it was revenge for him telling her that the teachers at Shiz are inherently evil, thereby forestalling her sending in of the application form.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed!**

**~ The Humble Authoress)**


	5. Act15: Here's The Strange Thing

**(A/N: Hey y'all. I know I promised the new chapter would be up a few days ago, but every time I sit down to write something, either a) my teacher yells at me for not paying attention, b) I get distracted by the large collection of Phantom of the Opera sheet music in my folder [in Bridges {our schools gifted class} I started randomly singing the title song and Adam {Jerry the Flying Turtle} felt the need to sing too. So, while the other three are trying to read for their book reports, we're singing {awesomely, mind you!} The only problem was that Ryan {another guy in there} is a bit more...Phantom-ish than Adam, and methinks he was jealous], c) Cassie [Olwyn and Butterscotch the Gangsta Unicorn] yanks my notebook out of my hands and starts reading whatever I wrote out loud to the class, or d) I start doodling in the margins and CAN'T FLIPPIN' STOP. Seriously, I drew a really good picture of Glinda in her "bubble dress" in my math notebook today. I tried drawing Elphie, but I can't draw the hat. ARGH!**

**That's just some of the stuff that happens in seventh grade. Of course, you probably don't care about that, so I'm just gonna shut up and let you get back to the story.)**

Olwyn stared dumbstruck at her brother. "What the hell is your problem?" She looked at Bri. "Well? I'm waiting!"

Bri blushed furiously. "I-er-uh..." She grabbed her cup of punch from Olwyn. "Thanks!" She took a sip and quicklys pit it out. "Okay, some fruits just should _not_ be combined."

Olwyn ignored her, and resumed yelling at Einon. "What the floss, Einon? Why the hell are you dancing with my roomate?"

"Why did you say 'floss' only to swear later? Just say 'fuck' and get it over with!"

"Because I don't go around dancing with _your_ roomate!"

"That's because Galinda beat you to it!"

Said blonde's high pitched voice echoed over the din. "Hey! Leave me out of this!"

Olwyn rolled her eyes, then resumed staring her brother down. "Why were you dancing with Bri?"

"Because!"

"That's not a reason!"

The crowd had grown silent, and was now watching the exchange like a tennis match.

"Well, it is now!"

"No it's not!"

"Did you consider the possibility that she _wanted_ to dance with me?"

Olwyn blinked. "What-I-of course she wouldn't!" She turned to Bri, who was trying to silently slip away. "Did you?"

Brielle stuttered, trying to pull the skirt of her dress so it covered more of her long legs. "Well, it's a long story-what I'm trying to say is-I-er-yes?"

Olwyn looked outraged. "WHAT?!?!" She looked from Bri to Einon, mouth gaping like a fish. "You two-? OmiOz! This is-No! Just, no!" She slammed her cup of punch down on the nearest table, startling some poor munchkin, and stormed out, passing a rather uncofortable Madame Morrible.

Morrible walked put in the middle of the dance floor. "Miss Upland?"

Galinda rushed to her side. "Ooh! Madame Morrible! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to deliver this." She handed Galinda a wand.

"OmiOz! A training wand!"She jumped up and down in a very (as Bri thought) London Tipton-ish style. "How do I express my gratitution?"

"Don't thank me, this was your roomate's idea."

"Elphaba?" Galinda asked, shocked.

"Yes, she insisted I tell you this very night, or she would quit my seminar. Personally, I don't think you will fare very well. I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will." On that ominous note, she walked out, giving the less-sober of the partiers a wide birth.

Ceridwen skipped up to Galinda, light brown hair curled in ringlets, soft orange dress bobbing around her waist like some sort of pumpkin. "Ooh! Galinda! It's so _shiny_!!!"

Galinda looked at the wand, smiling ruefully. "Yeah. Shiny."

"Galinda, what's wrong? You got what you wanted, didn't you? What's the problem?"

"I-nothing." She smiled at Ceridwen, then turned to Fiyero. "Nothing's wrong."

Alux, clad in (you guessed it) a black dress, walked up to them. "Congrats, Galinda."

"OmiOz! YOU!!!" Galinda screeched, holding the wand up in a futile effort to guard herself from Alux.

Alux merely chuckled and walked off to terrify some other poor new kid.

Just then, Elphaba appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing a conical hat and a black frock.

"Sweet Oz!"

"Who is that?"

"Yo, Elphie! Nice hat!"

"Gah! My eyes!"

"Eep! Where's my Gramma when you need her?"

Elphaba yanked the hat off her head. Bri ran up to her, dragging Einon along. "Elphaba! I thought you said you weren't coming!"

Elphaba blushed. "Well, I went to talk to Galinda about something Nessa said, and she gave me this hat and invited me, and- Oh. That was a trick, wasn't it."

"For a smart person, you're pretty dumb."

Einon merely blinked. "You're green."

Elphaba glared at him. "Really?"

"What is it with women and sarcasm?"

Galinda walked up, looking slightly embarrassed. "Hey, um, Elphaba? I just-"

Elphaba defiantly put the hat back on her head, ignoring the laughs of the student body. "You just what?!" she snarled, causing Galinda's eyes to widen in fear.

She took a step back. "I-I wanted to say I'm sorry. And thanks."

"For what?"

"A place in the Sorcery Seminar. I mean, I can't believe you would- after I yelled at you- thanks!" Galinda grabbed the green girl in a sudden hug, and Elphaba froze.

"I'm being hugged."

Bri laughed. "We see that."

"Get her off me!"

Galinda giggled and let go. "We're gonna be the bestest friends ever!"

Elphaba grimaced. "I knew the wand thing was a bad idea," she mumbled to herself.

Galinda laughed. "Come on, let's get back to our dorm. Ceri!" she called to her orange-clad friend. "I'm probably going to need your help." She looked Elphaba up and down. "Make that definitely."

The three girls walked out, Galinda smiling, Ceridwen skipping, and Elphaba looking like she was walking to the gallows.

Bri laughed. "Oooookay then." She leaned her head onto Einon's shoulder. "Shall we resume dancing?"

"As you wish."

About two hours later, most of the partiers had either left, or passed out drunk. Einon and Brielle were still dancing, Bri leaning her head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly. "This is nice."

"Uh-huh."

"You're very articulate, you know."

"Uh-huh."

Bri lifted her head from his shoulder. "Can you say anything other than that?"

"Um, you might want to look behind you."

"What?" Bri turned around, mouth dropping. "What the hell?! Butterscotch!?"

The Gangsta Unicorn whinnied in assent. "Wasup dawg? Did ya miss me?"

In additon to said equine, Jerry was swooping around, dropping water balloons filled with pudding on the remaining partiers, and Donny was sitting on the refreshment table, growling at anyone who tried to take a cookie.

One hapless munchkin girl walked up to him. "Ooh! Puppy!" Donny snarled and made a swipe for her outstretched hand with his tail, sending her screaming out the door.

Bri broke away from Einon. "How did you guys get out?"

"Well, Jer can fly, Don smashed his door open, and I threatened the gameskeeper to let me out or I'd run 'im through. Poor dude, he left his bright pink umbrella on the ground."

Bri stared at the Unicorn. "Um, can you guys go back? You're kinda crashing the party."

Butterscotch neighed a laugh. "Girl, we just gettin' started! Y'all best clear out this hiz-ouse before ya learn the true meanin' o' 'party animal'."

Bri nodded. "Thanks for the warning."

She and Einon left the OzDust ballroom, both a little weirded out. The continued walking until they reached Bri's dorm building.

"So."

"So."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Einon asked, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah! Definitely!"

They stood there in silence for a few more minutes, staring at eachother, until Einon leaned down and touched his lips lightly to Bri's.

Bri closed her eyes, returning the kiss. It was over too soon. "Seeya tomorrow!" Einon called, jogging toward the boy's dorms. Bri waved after him, still in a daze.

She somehow managed to make it back to her dorm, where she collapsed on her bed, smiling.

Olwyn looked up from her book. "Finally! Where were you?"

"At the dance. Duh."

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Who are you? My mother?"

"No, just a concerned friend, who is concerned for her friend who just made out with her brother outside the dorm building!"

Bri sat up. "You were spying on us? And we did _not_ make out! We just kissed. And give me a break here, okay? It's my first kiss, so I have the right to act a little loopy."

"Your first? Ooh! That's sooooo cool!...Wait. Quit trying to change the sub- Do you hear that?"

Bri swallowed her possible retort and listened. "Is Galinda singing?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

**(A/N: Ah, yes. Young love. How... sickening. XD Kidding. Maybe...**

**Not much to say here. That chappie took a lot out of me, so it'll (probably) be a few days until the next one's up.**

**Anyway, up next is...**

**MUSICAL THEATRE CLASS! Oh, you know what's going to happed. M.C.E. (Mass Chaos Ensues)**

**In case anyone cares, I've kinda done one or so fanart things. I've got more done, but I've posted like, one. You're gonna want to view it in small view. It doesn't show up big.**

**The link (when you copy and paste it, take out the spaces): http :// georgebobpinglingchu. deviantart. com/art/ Elphie-and- Glinda-doodle- 151375482**

**WARNING! Is drawn on a page of my Pre-Algebra notebook. If you are Arithmaticaphobic, look away now.**

**Seeya next chappie!**

**~The Humble Authoress?**


	6. Act16: Violin, Anyone?

**(A/N: Urgh, I hate school. I mean, serious, hope to God that it burns down or gets swallowed up by the ground in a freak earthquake or trampled by Godzilla, hate. There are few things, or people, in this world that I hate, but school (especially PE) ranks pretty high on the list.**

**Seventh grade is made of EVIL (every villain is lemons. Spongebob FTW!).**

**I don't own Wicked, or anything else I might reference. Yes, that includes the Shiz Yearly Musical Production (SYMP for short... That sounds kinda like SIMP. SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!!!) Heck, I don't even technically own their teacher. Brownie points if you recognize him. It's kinda blatant. And, he's not just a cameo. He's their teacher, so he shows up quite often.**

**On to the story!!!)**

Elphaba glanced around nervously. _I feel like such a priss...I can't believe I let Galinda do this...And I'm in the Musical Theatre class? What the heck? Is someone out to get me?_

Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the classroom, unnoticed by everyone. She let out a sigh of relief. _Wait, what could be more interesting than the Artichoke?_

She slowly crept forward, trying to keep to the shadows and retain the blessed obscurity.

"Ooh! Hiya Elphie!"

Elphaba froze, one leg still in mid-step. Unfortunately, she realized this fact too late, and fell on her face. "Good to see you too, Ceridwen," she grumbled, trying to stand up, and miserably failing on account of the heels Galinda had made her wear. She suddenly felt a pair of strong arms pulling her to her feet. _What the-?_

She turned around. "Er, hi Fiyero." She released herself from his grip, trying to hide the blush slowly creeping across her cheeks. _What's that all about?_

Fiyero blinked. "Er, wow."

"Wow, what?" Elphaba snapped, attempting to recover some semblance of dignity.

"It's just- you've been Galindafied."

She snorted. "Tell me something I don't know." She glanced around the room, finally seeing Bri and Olwyn huddled in a corner, arguing in whispers. They were apparently what the commotion had been about. As she made her way toward them, she caught the gist of the conversation.

"I'm telling you! He's just gonna break your heart!"

"How would you know that?"

"I'm his sister! Duh!"

"Well, you don't know him very well. He's been nothing but sweet to me!"

"Exactly! He slowly gains your trust, then he strikes! Like that cute little bunny this morning! It was all sweet and cuddly and adorable when we were petting it, then when Boq walked by it jumped on him and started trying to rip his throat out!"

Elphaba laughed, startling them. "You mean to say you found a demonically possessed bunny?"

"Yep!" Olwyn said, smiling at her. "They caught it and are keeping it in the Stable of Mishaps. I just hope Butterscotch doesn't do anything _too_ terrible to the poor dear."

"Donny's probably enjoying it's company," Brielle said, rolling her eyes. She looked over her shoulder. "Shizmonkeys! He's here!" She tried to smooth down her unruly auburn curls, failing miserably.

Einon walked in, waving at the trio. Elphaba nodded in recognition, Bri jumped up and waved, before blushing and sitting down, and Olwyn gave him the "death-glare".

He shrugged and sat down in the front of the class.

"Remind me again why he's in here? He's a year ahead of us!"

"Because we're advanced."

"Then why's Ceridwen in here?"

"Galinda's Popsicle is probably paying both their ways in."

Bri and Olwyn looked at Elphaba. "Popsicle?"

Just then, the blonde skipped in, humming tunelessly. "Ooh! Elphie! You remembered the flower! How 'bout a hair toss!" she said, grinning like a maniac.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Aw! Come on, Elphie! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

Elphaba plugged her ears. "FINE!" She did a half-hearted hair toss, muttering "Toss, toss," sarcastically. Bri and Olwyn attempted to stifle their giggles. Only Olwyn succeeded.

Elphaba glared at Bri. "Not. Another. Word."

Just then, the teacher walked in, and there was a collective gasp from the female portion of the class. He was extremely young, no more than twenty-two, had black hair, startling blue eyes, and was impeccably dressed.

He set his books down on the desk, and turned to face the class. "My apologizes for being absent yesterday," he said in careful English, trying (and failing) to keep the smooth French accent out of his voice. "My summer class made it to the Oz-wide competition, and their performance was yesterday. We got second place." His expression darkened. "We would've gotten first, had it not been for the DeChagny brat..." He trailed off, muttering curses upon said boy.

"Anyway, I am your new _Théâtre Musical _instructor. My name is Mr. Butler, but I want you all to call me Erik."

Bri blinked. _This is vaguely familiar..._

"So, let's get to know eachother. I want you to state your name, singing range, and some other random fact about yourself."

Galinda practically hopped out of her chair. "I'm Galinda Upland, I'm a soprano, and I'm a witch!"

Erik nodded. "Good to know."

Ceridwen squealed. It was her turn. "I'mCeridwenHywelandI'masopranoandIlikesparkles!!!" she yelled in one breath.

"I couldn't understand a word of that. Moving on."

Alux stood up reluctantly. "I'm Alux Piuscruro, I'm an alto, and I could destroy you all if I wanted." She cast a glare around the room, causing the same poor munchkin girl that almost got bit by Donny to crawl under her desk in fear.

Erik blinked. "Note to self: keep clear of Alux's bad side."

Elphaba stood up, nervously fidgeting with her purple dress. She hated that color now. "I'm Elphaba Thropp, I'm not sure of my range, and... I'm green?"

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out."

Bri stood up, trying to curb her stagefright. "I'm Brielle D'Aubigne, I'm a soprano, and I'm allergic to shellfish."

"Okay, then."

"Olwyn Tangwystl, alto. I can lick my elbow." She did so, then saluted and sat back down.

Before the teacher could comment, Einon stood up, trying to one-up his sister. "I'm Einon Tangwystl, I'm a... I think the old teacher called it a 'baritenor', and one time I ate two whole pizzas at one sitting."

Fiyero raised his hand. "It's the truth. I was there. I'm Fiyero by the way. Fiyero Tiggular, Prince of the Winkies. The last teacher neglected to tell me what range I have (probably tenor or something), and I'm a prince!" There was applause from the female portion of the class. He bowed, earning giggles from those girls who were lucky enough to be seated behind him.

"I believe you already mentioned that."

"Oh, I did? Wait, mention what?" Fiyero scratched his head.

Erik sighed in defeat. "Nevermind."

The rest of the class went around stating their names, singing ranges, and random facts. When everyone was done, Erik nodded at the last person, thne ran up to the piano. "Now, I suppose you're all wondering what musical we're doing, _droite_?" He played a simple melody. "Does anyone recoginze this?"

As he continued playing, most of the male students began talking, except for Boq, who was listening intently, trying to figure out what in Oz's name Erik was playing. Nessarose sat staring adoringly at the oblivious munchkin, wondering how he'd gotten so scratched up. Ceridwen giggled, earning looks from Bri, Olwyn, Galinda, and Elphaba. "He's pretty when he plays piano."

Bri stifled a laugh. "If you say so- Wait. I know that song! It's-

" 'Sunrise, Sunset'!!!" she cried out, only to find that Boq had yelled it at the same time.

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying _me_!"

"I'm not copying you! I thought of it first!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"QUIET!!!"

The class fell silent, gazing frightenedly upon Erik.

He regained his temper, the red fading from his face. Sighing, he said,"You both know the song. _Merveilleux_. Can you tell me what musical it's from?"

"_Fiddler on the Roof_!" Brielle cried before Boq could open his mouth. She turned to the munchkin. "In your face!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

**(A/N: I figure that's as good a place as any to stop. In case you've never heard of Fiddler on the Roof, hasten thee to the Tube of You to seek it out. I'm not gonna bother to find the movie on there, but here's the song Monsieur Erik was playing: http :// www. /watch?v=nLLEBAQLZ3Q**

**Once again, remember to remove the spaces. It's a beautiful song. Fiddler on the Roof is my... fourth favorite musical. The others: 1. Phantom of the Opera, 2. Wicked, 3. Oliver!**

**To be honest, I was tempted to do Oliver, but how the heck are they gonna cast that? But, still. A musical within a musical. My, are things about to get very compicated...**

**~The Humble Authoress)**


	7. Act17:Preparations

**(A/N: . In PE class, for the next month, we're skating. Gah! I'm so freaking uncoordinated, it's not even funny. (To me, at least. Everyone else thinks it's downright hilarious.) Not that y'all care.**

**On another, completely seperate topic, I have a question for y'all to ponderify. If the characters (the original ones AND the OCs) were secret agents, what would their codenames be? And not the whole number thing. Alux shall not be Agent 0013, not matter how much Alyssa yells at me.**

**Let's continue with our story, shall we?)**

Erik smiled. "Correct, Brielle." He walked over to the chalkboard, writing "_Fiddler on the Roof_" across the top in a barely legible, yet strangely elegant script. "Now, who can name some characters?"

For the next few minutes, it went back and forth between Boq and Brielle, naming characters as if it were an Olympic sport. Miraculously, Erik was able to keep up with their fast paced verbal sparring, writing the names in record time. When they were done, he sat down in his chair, letting out a deep breath, obviously exhausted.

Just then, the bell rang, signalling the end of class. "Remember!" he called out to the students as they made their way out the door. "Auditions are on Monday! Class will be held in the auditorium! Have a song prepared!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Choose a song? There's too many to pick from!" Elphaba cried, rifling through her CD collection. All of the girls (including Nessarose and excluding Alux) were gathered in Galinda's suite. Classes were over for the week, and they were trying to prepare themselves for the weekend.

Galinda threw the fashion magazine she'd been reading across the room, hitting Elphaba on the head. "Elphie! Can we focus on that later? I'm_ bored_!"

"Gah! Me too!" Ceridwen groaned, fiddling with the lapel of her light denim jacket. "I mean, it's Friday! We should all go out and do something!"

Nessarose excitedly wheeled around in circles. "Yeah! Bri's going out with Einon tomorrow night! We should find her an outfit!"

Olwyn glared at Nessa. "Not in a million years."

Bri blushed. "Well, I don't know. Do I really have to dress up?"

Elphaba laughed, brushing her black hair out of her face. "Of course you do! Haven't you ever read any cheesy teen romance novels? It's Basic Date Rule #3!"

Nessa gasped. "Fabala, you remembered!"

"Honestly, they're kinda hard to forget."

When everyone gave them a quizzical stare, Nessa quickly explained. "A couple of years ago, when Father said I was old enough to date, Elphaba and I came up with ten basic rules to follow."

Galinda laughed. "This I _have _to hear. All in favor of going to the mall?"

Elphaba, Nessarose, Ceridwen, Brielle, and Galinda raised their hands.

"All who oppose."

Olwyn raised her hand defiantly.

"Overruled! Grab your purses girls! We're going SHOPPING!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

The girls entered the Shizoplex, the largest shopping mall in Oz outside the Emerald City. Galinda, Ceridwen, and Nessarose looked right at home, Bri looked like she was about to pass out, Elphaba looked as if she would rather be anywhere but there, and Olwyn looked as if she were about to murder the first unlucky salesperson to have the misfortune of offering a free sample of something or other.

"Excuse me, miss," a particularly unlucky fellow with bright orange hair and freckles in a garish yellow suit asked the disgruntled girl, offering her a chocolate. "Would you care to sample a new product? We've had nothing but positive respons-"

"Bugger off, punk," Olwyn said, glaring him down. "I'm lactose intolerant, and I don't need you lousy high-school dropout salespeople rubbing it in my face!"

The poor guy dropped his tray of chocolates and ran and hid behind the nearest potted plant. He poked his head out from behind it. "I-I'm s-sorry, m-miss! Feel f-free to t-take the whole p-platter if you want. N-No on r-really l-likes them anyway. The c-company j-just pays me t-to s-say that."

Olwyn marched over to where he was cowering behind the plant. "What part of 'lactose intolerant' did you not understand?" she all but screamed at him. No one had yet noticed the exchange. In fact, the other girls had forgotten about Olwyn, and had continued on their merry way.

The guy hid his face behind a particularly large leaf. "I-I have a b-bad m-memory! I c-can't be e-expec-cted to r-remember the d-details!"

Olwyn frowned, feeling a little bit of pity for the guy. It wasn't his fault she was in such a foul mood. She sighed. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. I haven't been in a very good mood since last night."

The guy stood up from his crouch behind the plant, smoothing down the front of his ugly suit. "May I inquire as to why?" he asked, trying to cover up for his momentary cowardice.

Olwyn glared at her shoes. "My roomate is going on a date with my brother tomorrow night, and all the others think it's an...How did Galinda put it? 'Amazifying' idea to take her shopping."

The redhead smirked. "I would say that I know how you feel, but I don't have any siblings that could possibly have a chance with any sort of girl. Or guy, for that matter."

Olwyn laughed, her mood brightening. "May I inquire as to why?" she parroted.

"They all look like me." He shrugged, brushing his hair back from his face.

"Now that's being too hard on yourself. You don't look that bad. And I think it's mostly because of the suit. Seriously, who do work for? 'The Tacky Suit Emporium'?"

He laughed. "Close enough." He paused for a minute, looking around for any sign of his boss. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Olwyn Tangwystl. Yours?"

"Vaun Hukommelse"

Olwyn blinked. "And I thought my name was a mouthful."

Vaun laughed. "Can I buy you a coffee?"

"Sure. When?"

"How about now? My boss is out running 'errands', which means she won't be seen until tomorrow morning, completely hungover."

Olwyn laughed. "Some boss." She looked around. "Know any good coffee shops?"

"Well, there's one right down the escalator from here..."

"Care to lead?"

"I would consider it an honor."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"How about this one?" Galinda held up a short, sparkly, silver number with no sleeves.

"How many times have I told you? I do NOT look good in light colors. I'm already pale enough as it is!" Brielle cried out in exasperation. They'd been in the same dress shop for the past twenty minutes, Galinda and Ceridwen forcing her to try on every single damned dress on the rack. Nessa was wheeling around somewhere in the back, gawking at all the elegantility, and Elphaba was propped up against the bench Bri was sitting on, reading a book she'd picked up before they'd found the store.

The green girl looked up. "Maybe your real problem is that you just don't want to wear a dress."

Nessa wheeled up, smiling absently at one dress she particularly liked. "Basic Date Rule #8: Never overdress."

Ceridwen nodded in assent. "Yeah. If you're going bowling or something, wearing a dress totally inhibits your ability to get a touchdown."

Bri raised an eyebrow. "Um, it's called a strike. And, anyways, who's idea of a first date is bowling?"

"A guy's," they all said in unison. They then broke down in fits of giggles.

Elphaba was the first to recover. "Well, it's your date. Where should we go?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Galinda gawked at the storefront. "No. There is no way I'll be caught shopping in _there_."

Bri rolled her eyes. "Aw, Galinda. Don't be such a priss. I don't hear Ceridwen of Nessa complaining-" She turned around to look at said girls, but they were nowhere to be found.

Elphaba suppressed a smile. "They probably stayed in that dress shop. You know how Ceridwen loves glitter."

Bri nodded and turned to Galinda. "So suck it up. Either you come in, or we leave you out here to the wolves." She and Elphaba casually strolled into the store, looking perfectly calm.

Galinda waited outside for a few minutes, then finally gave up. She wasn't very good at dealing with 'alone'. Hoping to the Unnamed God that no one would recognize her there, she reluctantly stepped into Hot Topic.

~*~*~*~*~*~

About two hours later, all the girls met at the large fountain in the middle of the Shizoplex.

"Erm, Olwyn? Who's the dude?"

Olwyn blushed. "This is Vaun. We kinda had a run in, and we ended up going to coffee." Vaun waved half-heartedly at the girls, blushing furiously. Ceridwen whispered something to Nessarose about 'cliche romance novels', which was met with a swipe at her head by Bri.

Galinda smiled brightly at Vaun. "I'm Galinda, and this is Bri, Elphie, Ceri, and Nessa."

Just then, Nessa happened to look at her watch. "Sweet Lurline! It's that late already? We have to go!" She grabbed Ceridwen's hand, tied it to her wheelchair with a bit of string she'd found earlier, and wheeled off toward the exit, dragging Ceridwen after her.

Elphaba laughed. "I think that's our cue to leave." She hurried afted Nessa, calling after her to stop trying to kidnap Ceridwen.

Galinda skipped merrily after them, Bri and about twenty shopping bags in tow, leaving Olwyn and Vaun alone.

"I suppose I should go now. You still have the number?"

Vaun held up his hand, a cell phone number written hastily, yet clearly across the palm. "I'll see you soon?"

" 'Course!" Olwyn ran off after her friends, leaving Vaun to attempt to close up the store he worked at without anyone getting hurt (as was rather prone to happen in that particular store.)

**(A/N: Oh, I almost forgot. I has another question for you. What songs should they all audition with? They can't be from **_**Wicked**_**, but they can be from any other musical. I'm thinking of having Galinda do 'There! Right There!' and Ceridwen do 'Bend and Snap' from Legally Blonde the Musical, but that's all I got. I'm totally up for suggestions. Otherwise, I wouldn't be asking y'all this stuff.**

**~The Humble Authoress)**


	8. Act18: Operation: Datestalker part one

**(A/N: Sorry for the late update. Is it late? I can never keep track of these things. We've had two snowdays so far this week, so my sense of time is all outta whack. I just looked at the calendar, and WHAM! It's nearly Valentine's Day! And this chapter is soooooo fitting!**

***cough* So this is going to be Bri and Einon's first date. WHEE! But, it's not going to be a normal date. Do you really think everyone would let them off that easy?**

**The majority of this chapter is based off of an arc in the hilaroius (and slightly disturbing in a good way) uber crossover fancomic "Girls Next Door" by Pika-La-Cynique on DeviantArt, which is a spinoff of "Roomates" by AsheRhyder on the same site. It's a crossover with Labyrinth, Phantom of the Opera, and a bunch of other stuff I can't remember.**

**If you guys know what i'm talking about, you are aware that this chapter is going to be extremely strange. Even stranger than usual. If you don't... You'll figure it out soon enough.**

**I don't own Wicked. If I did, why would I waste my time writing fanfictions?**

**Also, just so yous guys know, Bri is British. Don't ask why. She just is.)**

"Bri, dammit! You're late!" Galinda ran back into her large suite, hefting a huge bag full of assorted hair care products and accessories. "You don't want to keep Einon waiting, do you?"

Brielle ran a nervous hand through her already pampered hair. "It's not my bloody fault I'm late! You guys don't have to do this! I can dress myself, thank you very much!"

Ceridwen helped Galinda open the bag and began pulling out unnameable hair things that made Bri cringe in worry for her scalp. "Be that as it may, you still need our help. If it were up to you, you'd be wearing old jeans and a sweatshirt!"

"But sweatshirts are comfy!"

"Hush!" Nessa wheeled over, bottle of hairspray in hand. "Beauty and comfort are not the same thing! Now move your hands! We need to work some more on your hair!"

Elphaba watched the exchange from her bed, peering over the top of her book. "Would you guys give it a rest already? She looks fine." Bri shot her a thankful glance.

Olwyn snorted. "Yeah. Fine. Whatever."

"Oh, you're just jealous that you're not going out with that Vaun guy tonight too!" Galinda said, hands on her hips with a taunting smile on her face.

"An you're jealous that you and Fiyero have only gone on one date this whole week."

Galinda merely rolled her eyes and continued to work on Bri's hair.

About ten minutes later, she cried out, "Finished!" She grabbed Bri's hand and yanked her toward the mirror. "Take a look at yourself."

Bri gaped open mouthed, raising a hand and touching the mirror, the stranger inside copying the movement. "Galinda, you're a genius," she whispered, disbelieving.

Ceridwen huffed. "Me and Nessa helped too!"

"Yes, but I was the mastermind behind it all!"

"It was my idea to go shopping!" Nessa piped up.

While the three bickered, Elphaba silently approached Bri and led her out of the room.

"Thanks, Elphie. You're a lifesaver."

"I already knew that."

They headed down toward the lobby, where Einon was waiting. Fiyero lounged on the couch behind him. He looked up and waved at the girls.

Elphaba blushed. "Well, here she is."

Einon's jaw dropped. "Woah. Bri. You look hot...er that usual."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Easy there."

Einon glared at him. "You didn't have to come along you know."

"Yes I did. Elphaba and I agreed to act as chaperones while you two are still in the building."

Bri spluttered. "Chaperones?"

Fiyero nodded, grinning like a maniac. "In case you two decide to do something you'd rather not have caught on the security cameras."

Elphaba's eyes widened. "Fiyero!" She aimed a swat at his head, barely missing as he stepped out of the way.

Bri's face turned red. Einon turned a half-joking glare at Fiyero. "You question my lady's honor? Have at thee!" he cried, jumping at him.

The resulting fight ended when Elphaba yanked Fiyero away from Einon by the collar. Both guys were laughing their heads off.

Einon took Bri's hand and led her out the door. "Adios mes ami!"

Elphaba turned to Fiyero."Well, are you coming or what?" she headed back upstairs toward Galinda and her suite.

He followed. "We're actually going through with this?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Boq, are you certain that all cameras are online?"

The munchkin nodded for the third time. "Yes, Miss Ceridwen."

Vaun looked at the group, then back at himself, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Everyone was wearing black, making them look like something out of a cheaply made remake of The Matrix. Ceri, Fiyero, Elphaba, and Galinda had a bunch of tech equipment strapped to their belts. Everyone else was either sitting in front of a monitor or still trying to get dressed. They'd even got Alux to join in.

Galinda called for attention. "Okay everybody! We all look the part. Now we just need our codenames. I'm Agent Popular."

Ceridwen popped up behind her. "I'm Agent Sparkles!"

Vaun smiled wanly. "Agent Ginger."

Olwyn smirked at him. "I'm Agent WN."

"WN?"

"Waffle Ninja. Duh."

Alux rolled her eyes. "Agent Boogle," she announced in a completely serious tone.

A short blonde haired boy jumped out of his seat next to Boq. "Hi everyone!!! I'm Kwansai Campelanovought, and I just want you to know, I'm in on this mission! I'm Agent Codename!"

Galinda laughed. "Boq, who's your friend?"

The munchkin sighed. "This is my roomate. Oh, and I'm Agent Tall Munchkin. TM for short."

Nessa stopped wheeling aimlessly around the room. "I'm Agent Wheels."

Fiyero rolled his eyes at the absurdity of it all. "I'm Agent Big Chief Uber Guy."

Galinda piped up. "Nu-uh! I already chose one for you! Youre Agent Diamond! 'Cuz of your tattoos!"

"That sounds gay!"

"Who cares! You're Agent Diamond, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Elphaba laughed. "I don't know about mine. Any suggestions?"

Fiyero smirked. "Fae."

Elphaba looked at him questioningly. "Why?"

"It sounds nice. It sounds like you." Fiyero shrugged.

Elphaba blushed. "Er, thanks. I think."

"No prob. Hey, that's all of us isn't it?"

Galinda nodded, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Okay! Time to mobilize!"

She, Fiyero, Elphaba, and Ceridwen headed out the door, while everyone else stayed in the room, monitoring the monitors.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bri sauntered into the bathroom of the coffee shop, humming tunelessly. The date was going well. Very well. It'd been an hour since they left the dorm building. They'd gone to dinner, and now they were having coffee in a quaint little shop just off campus.

Bri walked over to the mirror, a strand of her hair was askew. _When did that- Oh._ She blushed. They'd already kissed (made out rather) multiple times, so her hair was bound to be imperfect.

She smoothed it down, and when that didn't work, she tucked it behind her ear.

"Ooh! What a giveaway! You want to look nice for him, don't you Bri?"

Bri spun around. "Sweet Oz! Ceridwen! What the Hell are you doing here?"

The brunette's head had popped up from the top of a stall, a smug smile on her face. "Oh, you know. Passing through, felt like coffee..."

"Like Hell you did. Have you been following us? And why are you dressed like some sort of...ninja spy?"

Ceridwen merely smiled, hopping off the toilet seat and strolling casually out of the stall. Her radio crackled. "Agent Sparkles! Come in Agent Sparkles! Do you read?"

She raised it to her lips, smirking at Bri. "Loud and clear, Popular."

"Target Accent has left the table. Target Big Brother is alone. Do you have visual on Accent?"

"Yep."

Bri looked outraged. "Accent!? What kind of lame codename is that? And my accent isn't _that _noticeable!"

The radio crackled again. "Sparkles! Is that Accent? OmiOz! Get out of there! Abort! Abort!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Boq monitored the radio signals. "Uh, guys? We have a situation."

Kwansai hopped down off the bed. "Are we out of junk food?" He gasped. "Emergency! Emergency!" he cried, running about the room.

Nessa wheeled over. "Oh no! What is it Boq?" she asked, gazing dreamily at him.

Boq squirmed. "Er, Agents Sparkles and Popular have been compromised."

Vaun looked up from the game of Go Fish he was playing with Olwyn. "So? Just send in the backup."

Olwyn nodded, standing up. "I got this one." She walked over to the control board. "Agents Fae and Diamond! Come in Agents Fae and Diamond!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Elphaba looked over the top of the menu she was using to hide her face. "Uh, Fiyero? Shouldn't you pick that up?"

Fiyero glared at the radio. "No. And I'm never playing secret agents again until Galinda learns to choose cooler codenames!"

**(A/N: Whew. I finally finished. Yeah, the dialogue is extremely similar to the comic, but with genius like that, it's hard to improve, ya know?**

**Soooooooo, yeah. Not much to say here. Except keep those reviews coming, and I still need idea for the musical audition songs, primarily for Fiyero and Boq.**

**The date should end in next week's chapter, and then we move on with the story. This part is taking longer that i thought it would.**

**Oh! And happy Valentine's Day!**

**~ The Humble Authoress)**


	9. Act19: Operation: Datestalker part deux

**(A/N: Once again, I apologize for the wait. It's been snowing, and that always makes me lazy. My friends are of no help either. In fact, I only think one of them is aware of this story's existence. And she's only read the book. *facepalm* **

**Also, my brother (have I mentioned him yet? He has autism, by the way) has recently developed a rather unhealthy obsession with Blue's Clues. Now, I adored Blue's Clues as a little kid, back when Steve was on, and I still like those ones. But Joe is so...annoying. And now there's puppets? Blue shouldn't be able to talk! She's a dog for cryin' out loud. I'm okay with the inanimate objects, but not animals.**

**Anyway, at one point in time, he's got every TV in the house on with a Blue's Clues DVD in. It is driving me up the wall. That and the fact that my father enjoys waltzing about the house singing loudly (yet well) any and every song that pops into his head. And mumsie dearest has been in New Orleans since I was in 2nd grade, so she's no help, and I doubt she would be even if she were here.**

**Also, I'm rather under the impression that Elphie had already been subconsciously crushing on Fiyero even before the Lion cub incident, and vice-versa. Because...Well, because I say so.**

**Gwah, I'm ranting. Just...read.)**

Bri stormed out of the cafe bathroom, dragging a giggling Ceridwen by the ear. Einon looked up from his coffee. "What-?"

"They're watching us," Brielle hissed, glancing around for hidden cameras, or else other operatives.

"What do you mean?" he asked, setting the coffe down on the table.

Bri slipped into the seat across from him. "Galinda and Ceri were spying on us. I caught Ceri, but Galinda's still around here somewhere." She kept her voice in a whisper, lest she be heard. "The others are probably helping. _They're everywhere_."

Einon laughed. "Bri, you're just being paranoid. Galinda and Ceridwen probably just had too much sugar in their afternoon tea."

"They drink tea? I woulda figured Galinda as a more Red Bull sort of person."

There was a silence, then they both started laughing, completely oblivious to the fact that Ceridwen had snuck away to go sit by Elphaba and Fiyero, who also had yet to be noticed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey y'all!" Ceridwen said, plopping down by Elphaba. "What's up?"

Elphaba sighed. "Ceiling. Sky. Those obnoxious multi-colored tiffany lamps."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Nothing is happening. But I did hear something about you and Galin-" Ceridwen shot him a glare. "-Agent Popular getting compromised. The whole point of espionage is not to get caught, you know."

Elphaba blinked. "Woah. 'Espionage'? That's an awful big word, Diamond."

Fiyero pouted. "Shut up."

Ceridwen giggled. "Nice one, Fae." She held up a hand for Elphaba to hi-five, but was stared down. "Okay," she said, trying to break the tension. "Anything you two need to talk about?"

"No."

"Absolutely not."

Ceridwen took this to mean, _OmiOz there is soooooo much UST between us. We need your help!_ She scooted closer. "Go on, tell Sparkles everything."

Elphaba glared at her. "There's nothing to tell."

Fiyero nodded. "Yeah, what she said."

"You guys suck at lying." As she said this, a waiter saw that a new person had joined their table, and handed her another menu. Ceridwen glanced at it confusedly. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"How about shoving it up your-"

Elphaba was interrupted by a shriek from the table across from them. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!! YOU!!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bri stood, pointing a shaking finger at Fiyero and Elphaba. "You guys followed me too?" she asked weakly, falling back into her seat. She looked about to pass out.

Einon rolled his eyes. "Really guys? Really?"

Fiyero stood up and walked over to where they were sitting, plopping down next to Einon. "Yep. Everyone's in on it. Even Alux."

Just then, the doors of the cafe burst open in a sudden gust of wind. Afore mentioned emo witch marched in, followed by an entourage of other goths and emos, among which Nessa, Boq, Olwyn, Vaun, and Kwansai were disguised.

Alux jumped on top of a table, startling some poor munchkin couple half to death. "Hey!" she called, trying to silence everyone. When that didn't work, she clapped her hands twice, causing the lights to go out.

There was an awkward silence. "Er, well, that's not right."

Somebody else clapped twice, causing the lights to come back on. A stocky woman in a waitress's uniform explained, "Sorry ma'am. We got Clapp'rs in 'ere."

Alux nodded. "That's quite alright." She turned her attention back to the patrons of the coffee house, including Bri and Einon. "Now that I have your attention, I would like to introduce to you some very special friends of ours." She nodded to the assembled goths and emos, and the disguised forms of Olwyn and Vaun proceeded to run outside, make a series of whistling sounds, and run back in, giggling like madpeople.

Butterscotch, Jerry, and Donny stormed in, causing a quite simlilar ruckus as they did back at the OzDust. The goths and emos cheered at the destruction, while Bri, Einon, Elphaba, Fiyero, and Ceridwen fled for their lives.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Once outside, Ceridwen collapsed in a fit of giggles. "Sweet Oz, that was good!"

Elphaba collapsed on a park bench. "Why didn't they tell us they were gonna do that? It woulda been nice to have some warning."

Fiyero rolled his eyes and sat down on the bench, elbowing her. "Are you kidding, the randomness was the best part!"

Einon laughed too, sitting down beside him.

Bri remained standing, glaring at them. "Why did you guys do that?"

Galinda popped up from behind a nearby bush. "Because it's so much fun to freak you guys out!" She skipped merrily over to them, making Elphaba scoot over so she could sit by Fiyero. Bri didn't miss the flicker of disappointment in Elphaba's eyes.

Einon yawned. "Well, folks. I think that's enough for one night. What say ye to getting back to the dorms and hitting the sack?

"Agreed."

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"Whatever."

"I concur."

"Wow, another big word. You're on a roll today Fiyero."

"Oh, who asked you?"

**(A/N: Methinks this one's shorter than usual. But, I have the next chapter pretty much planned out in my brain, so it should be up reasonably quick. Also, for the next couple months, uploads will be kinda erratic, because I have Math Contest and Academic Bowl meets in addition to Select Choir, art lessons, and piano lessons.**

**So, up next is the SYMP auditions. (Here's to hoping you remember what SYMP stands for.) But, they won't go as planned. And, are you absolutely certain of what musical they're doing? Because, if you caught the blatant reference with their drama teacher, (and if you didn't, what's wrong with you?) you'll know that he's a tricky one. Expect many trapdoors. Both figuratively and literally.**

**If there be any questions, comments, ideas, or any other such things that make me feel warm and fuzzy inside, REVIEW!!! I rely rather heavily on your input. Or at least, I will in the future. Because, as stated at the beginning, my friends are of little to no help.**

**Until next time,**

**~The Humble Authoress**

**P.S. Elphaba..fan gave me an idea about doing a fic of Bri's early years in Oz. At first, I was considering that, like a prequel, right? Then, I had this genius idea. You should see it in the beginning of next chapter.)**


	10. Act110:Premonition and Audition

**(A/N: I'm back! And really quickly, too. See? I can be fast if I want to! I just don't type as well...**

**As promised, SYMP auditions are underway, but not before some uber darknessiying stuff about Bri's past. And *insert ominous music* her future. Bri's not a witch, but even mortals have basic magical ability.**

**And I think i forgot last time, but I still don't own Wicked, or any of the other [however blatantly] referenced 'verses.**

**"Please keep your hands, feet, and other appendages inside the vehicle at all times.")**

_"If I die, none of you are invited to the funeral." Bri hopped up into the passenger seat of the plane beside her uncle._

_He glanced over at her. "You ready?"_

_Bri pouted her bottom lip out. "Whatever. Just get this bloody thing over with."_

_Even half an hour into the flight, Bri was absolutely petrified. Her uncle glanced worriedly over at her. "Did you get the pictures, honey?"_

_Bri nodded, her knuckles white where they were hanging onto the edges of her seat, camera sitting forgotten on the floor. _

_"Do you want to go down?"_

_Bri nodded vigorously, apparently incapable of speech._

_Ten minutes later, they were still in the air, her uncle battling a freak storm. Bri continued to stare straight ahead. _I'm going to die up here. We're going to crash and the plane will explode. All they'll find of me are ashes and charred scraps of fabric. For the love of God, I'm only sixteen! I can't die! Not now! Not here!

_Her frantic pep talk was of no use. Her uncle continued to futilely fight the storm. Hours later, debris began hitting the windsheild, cracking it. _

_One particularly cruel looking stick broke the windsheild, lodging itself in Uncle George's eye._

_Brielle screamed her lungs out as the plane crashed into a dense forest, branches going everywhere, scratching her small-for-her-age body, praying to God that she'd die too._

~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Hey, Elphie, what day is it?"_

_Elphaba's brow furrowed in thought. "I saw a billboard in one of those towns today." She thought for a moment more. "Oh yeah! It's February 3rd."_

_Bri paled. "Are you sure that's right?"_

_"Yeah. What part of photographic memory did you not get?"_

_Bri stood suddenly, still pale as a sheet. "Excuse me for a minute." She practically sprinted over toward the clump of bushes they'd been usuing for a bathroom._

_A few minutes later, Elphaba heard the following coming from said foliage:_

_"HOLY FLYING BAMBI!!! HOW THE FUCK IS THAT POSSIBLE!?!?"_

_She stood up worriedly, running toward the bushes. "Bri? Are you okay?"_

_Bri ran out of the bushes into her friend's arms, sobbing. "Bri! What the Hell? What's wrong?"_

_Bri looked up at Elphaba, eyes gleaming with hysteric tears. "What's wrong?" She let out a manic laugh. "What's wrong is that, in nine months, I'm gonna have that bastard's child!" She resumed crying into her friend's shoulder, shaking with sobs, which, given her delicate state, became coughs, until she fell over from the force of them._

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bri shot up from her bed, covered in a cold sweat. She glanced at the wall clock. It failed to make sense to her that the alarm clock was the only piece of worthwhile technology that the Ozians didn't have.

As soon as she got the time, she got out of bed and wandered toward the calendar. Thanking God that it wasn't anywhere near February, she sighed and laid back down to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The class settled down as Erik entered the auditorium, carrying an untidy pile of sheet music. He set it down on the piano, then face the class. "I am once again sorry for my lack of punctuality, but my latest work kept me up long past midnight." He gestured toward the pile of sheet music, written in red ink. "Now, however, it is time to commence auditions. Any _volontaires_?"

Ceridwen practically flew to the stage. "I shall now be singing _Bend and Snap_ from 'Legally Blonde-The Musical'." She took a deep breath, then began her song. "_Look at my ass, look at my thighs. I'm catnip to the guys. They chase my tail, they drool and pant. Wanna touch this, but they can't. All those boys wanna come and play. Snap my fingers and they obey. Why do they follow me around all day? Just watch me while I walk away..._"

Everyone tried not to laugh. She was good, but... She was actually doing the dance.

After she was done, she skipped off the stage, only to be replaced with Galinda mere seconds later. "I'm gonna sing _There! Right There!_ also from 'Legally Blonde'. _There! Right ther! Look at his tan, well tended skin. Look at the killed shape he's in. Look at that slightly stubbly chin. Oh please, he's gay! Totally gay!_" She switched her voice to a lower key. "_I'm not about to celebrate. Every trait could indicate a totally straight expatriate. This guy's not gay, I say, not gay..._"

Up next was Elphaba. She looked absolutely terrified. "I-er-uh, I'm going to sing _I Stand_ by Idina Menzel." Without pausing, she continued. "_When you ask me, who I am: What is my vision? And do I have a plan? Where is my strength? Have I nothing to say? I hear the words in my head, but I push them away. 'Cause I stand for the power to change, I live for the perfect day. I love till it hurts like crazy, I hope for a hero to save me. I stand for the strange and lonely, I believe there's a better place. I don't know if the sky is heaven, but I pray anyway..._"

As soon as she was done, she practically sprinted off the stage and back to her seat, blushing furiously. There was a smattering of applause.

Olwyn took the stage. "Hey, whassup everyone?" There was a chorus of "Not much", "The Ceiling", and "Get on with it!"

She laughed. "I'm singing the first little bit of _Chip on my Shoulder_ which is also from 'Legally Blonde'." She hummed a little to herself, then began. "_Love. I put my faith in love. I followed where it led. To my personal circle of Hell. It has not worked out well. I wish that I were dead. Because instead of a wedding and love, I'm flunking out of school, a total laughing stock, someone he and his friends can just mock. So go on here's my head, just hit it with a rock..._"

Once again, the audience laughed. It was a funny song, after all.

Up next was Einon. He gave no introduction, just started his song. "_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel, open and close withing your eyes. I'll place the sky within your eyes..._"

Bri gasped. _He actually looked up the lyrics, just because I told him it was my favorite song? Oh, that's so sweet._ She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Einon hopped off the stage when he was done, flashing Bri a smile again. She proceeded up to the stage. "Um, hey. I'm gonna sing

Next, Boq helped Nessa wheel herself onstage. After a rousing rendition of _I Won't Say I'm in Love_, it was Boq'z turn. He readjusted the mic so it was at his height. "I'm singing _Into the West_ from 'Lord of the Rings: Return of the King'." There were cheers from Boq's friends and fellow LOTR enthusiests. "_Lay down your sweet and weary head, night is falling, you have come to journey's end. Sleep now, and dream of the ones who came before, they are calling from across a distant shore. Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face? Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away. Sail for miles, you're only sleeping..._"

Kwansai hopped on stage after him. "I'm going to sing _Food, Glorious Food_ from 'Oliver!' So prepare yourselves for awesomeness." The audience giggled, and Kwansai started the song. "_Is it worth the waiting for, if we live till eighty-four? All we ever get is gruel. Every day we say our prayers. Will they change the bill of fair? Still we get the same old gruel. Theres not a crust not a crumb. Can we find can we beg can we borrow or cadge, but there's nothing to stop us from getting a thrill, when we all close our eyes and imagine, food glorious food. Hot sausage and mustard. While we're in the mood cold jelly and custard, peas pudding and savaloys, what next is the question? Rich gentlemen have it boys. IN-DI-GESTION..._"

Alux stormed begrudgingly onto the stage. "I'm singing _Worst Pies in London_ from 'Sweeney Todd'." Bri let out a "YES!" earning silence from everyone. She blushed and motioned for Alux to continue.

Alux coughed. "Very well. _Wait! What's your rush? What's your hurry? You gave me such a -- Fright, I thought you was a ghost! Half a minute, can'tcher sit! Sit you down, sit! All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks! Did you come here for a pie, sir? Do forgive me if me head's a little vague -- Ugh! What is that? But you think we had the plague! From the way that people keep avoiding -- No you don't! Heaven knows I try, sir!..._"

As soon as the song was over, Alux stormed off and sat by Bri. Bri glanced at her worriedly.

Alux laughed. "Don't worry. And I'd like to say thanks for liking the song."

"How'd you-?"

"Witch, remember?"

Fiyero strolled onstage, earning squeals of delight from the majority of the female audience members. "I shall now entreat you all to my version of _Music of the Night_ from 'Phantom of the Opera'." Erik smirked slightly, attempting not to laugh. Every girl in the audience (including and especially Elphaba) let out another squeal of delight.

Fiyero only got halfway through the song, claiming that he "did not and could not remember the rest of the Ozdamn lyrics.

Everyone finished their auditions, and then Erik took the stage. "i should like to inform you that our musical shall be-"

"'Fiddler on the Roof!' We know!"

"Are you certain? Because last time I checked my lesson plans, we were going to do 'Legally Blonde'."

There was a silence, then: "OMIOZ!!!" All the girls in the auditorium stood up, squealing their approval. Most of the boys remained in their seats, and, if this were a comic, little bubbles saying "WTF?" would have appeared above their heads.

Suddenly, a woman with long curly brown hair ran into the auditorium and right into Alux. They both fell over. Alux growled menacingly and the girl shrieked, quickly getting up and running to cower behind Erik.

"Erik!" she squealed. "She going to kill me!"

He rolled his eyes. "She will do no such thing, will you Alux?"

Alux nodded begrudgingly. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

The woman calmed down. "Oh." She handed a packet of paper to Erik. "You left this at our last lesson."

He took it. "Oh. Yes. Thank you, my dear."

A shout issued from the doorway. "Christine! Hurry it up will you?" A blonde stood just inside the door, hands on her hips, glaring at Erik. "We're going to miss the movie!"

"Coming, Meg!" Christine yelled, running out of the door beside her friend.

The class filed out of the auditorium, completely bemused and kerfuffled.

**(A/N: Yeah, there was basically no plot in there. But hey! Meg and Chrissy make cameos, and they will on occasion. Along with Raoul. *twitch* It's not gonna be a crossover, though. Just cameos, like I said.**

**Oh, and you also got to see a preview of Act 2! Aren't you excited? Act 2 is gonna be pretty dark, though, so watch out. But it's still a ways off, so now immediate worries.**

**Yes, and random change to the SYMP. Why? Cause Erik said so. You do NOT want to argue with the Phantom. You'll lose, and probably be punjabbed in the process.**

**Don't forget to review. I 3 reviews almost as much as POTO and Wicked. So review, or i will stalk you until you do.**

**So, yeah.**

**~The Humble Authoress)**


End file.
